Mystery Boxes
There are many different Mystery Boxes in Pet Society. Most of them are sold in the Mystery Shop while some are sold in the Food Store and the Boutique. For more information on Mystery Eggs, see the Mystery Eggs page. Standard Mystery Boxes Standard mystery boxes are bought using normal yellow coins. 'Current' Cheap mystery box.png|'Cheap Mystery Box' -- aka the Red Mystery Box or RMB|link=Cheap Mystery Box Mystery box.png|'Mystery Box' -- aka the Blue Mystery Box or BMB|link=Mystery Box Expensive mystery box.png|'Expensive Mystery Box' -- aka the Expensive Mystery Box or GMB|link=Expensive Mystery Box Green Christmas Cracker.png|Green Christmas Cracker|link=Green Christmas Cracker Red Christmas Cracker.png|Red Christmas Cracker|link=Red Christmas Cracker A win or lose box.png|'Win or Lose Box' -- a Circus themed box often containing girly clothing|link=Win or Lose Box 'Discontinued' Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 7.03.16 AM.png|Halloween Mystery Costumes Box halloween_mystery_box.png|Halloween Mystery Box|link=Halloween Mystery Box St_patricks_day_mystery_box.png|St Patricks Day Mystery Box|link=St Patricks Day Mystery Box Pet Society Cash Mystery Boxes 'Current' Oydessey Mystery Outfit.png|Odyssey Mystery Outfits Menage Mystery Outfits.png|Menage Mystery Outfits Red Carpet Mystery Outfits.png|Red Carpet Mystery Outfits Victorian Tale Mystery Outfits.png|Victorian Tale Mystery Outfits carnival of horror myster box.PNG|Carnival of Horror Mystery Outfits Pawlympic Mystery Outfits.png|Pawlympic Mystery Outfits|link=http://petpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pawlympic_Mystery_Outfits Chronicle Mystery Outfits.png|Chronicle Mystery Outfits|link=http://petpedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chronicle%20Mystery%20Outfits&action=edit venus and mars mystery outfits.PNG|Venus and Mars Mystery Outfits beau monde mystery outfits.PNG|Beau Monde Mystery Outfits Fable mystery outfits.PNG|Fable Mystery Outfits ps7.JPG|Citrus Mystery Outfits|link=Citrus Mystery Outfits rio.JPG|Rio Carnival Mystery Outfit Bundle|link=Rio Carnival Mystery Outfit Bundle retro.JPG|Mystery Box Retro Costumes|link=Mystery Box Retro Costumes Build a Cake 2 Mystery Box.png|Build a Cake 2 Mystery Box shakespeare.JPG|Shakespeare Mystery Outfits|link=Shakespeare Mystery Outfits Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 9.17.23 PM.png|Masquerade Mystery Outfits|link=Masquerade Mystery Outfits Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 9.19.45 PM.png|Twisted Tales Mystery Outfits|link=Twisted Tales Mystery Outfits forest-fairies-mystery-outfits.png|Forest Fairies Mystery Outfits|link=Forest Fairies Mystery Outfits World_of_oz_mystery_outfits.png|World of Oz Mystery Outfits|link=World of Oz Mystery Outfits Witches_mystery_outfits.png|Witches Mystery Outfits|link=Witches Mystery Outfits Wizards_mystery_outfits.png|Wizards Mystery Outfits|link=Wizards Mystery Outfits High Seas Mystery Outfits.gif|High Seas Mystery Outfits|link=High Seas Mystery Outfits Double_color_wig_dye_box.gif|Double Color Wig Dye Box|link=Double Color Wig Dye Box Royal_wedding_mystery_outfits.png|Royal Wedding Mystery Outfits|link=Royal Wedding Mystery Outfits little-mermaid-costume-mystery-box.png|Mermaid Kingdom Costumes|link=Mermaid Kingdom Costumes wonderland-mystery-box.png|Wonderland Mystery Outfits|link=Wonderland Mystery Outfits hideeni_costume_mystery_box.png|Hideeni Costume Mystery Box|link=Hideeni Costume Mystery Box fairy_tale_mystery_box.png|Fairy Tale Mystery Box|link=Fairy Tale Mystery Box revival_mystery_box.png|Revival Mystery Box|link=Revival Mystery Box 'Discontinued Mystery Box' Student_wizards_mystery_outfits.png|Student Wizards Mystery Outfits|link=Student Wizards Mystery Outfits Wizard_allies_mystery_outfits.png|Wizard Allies Mystery Outfits|link=Wizard Allies Mystery Outfits build_a_cake_mystery_box.png|Build a Cake Mystery Box|link=Build a Cake Mystery Box Dark_wizards_mystery_outfits.png|Dark Wizards Mystery Outfits|link=Dark Wizards Mystery Outfits japanese_school_uniform.png|Japanese School Uniform|link=Japanese School Uniform Wwf mystery box.png|WWF Mystery Box|link=WWF Mystery Box splendid_mystery_box.png|Splendid Mystery Box|link=Splendid Mystery Box marvelous_mystery_box.png|Marvelous Mystery Box|link=Marvelous Mystery Box magnificent_mystery_box.png|Magnificent Mystery Box|link=Magnificent Mystery Box mystery_pinata.png|Mystery Pinata|link=Mystery Pinata Food Mystery Boxes / Stalls The Food Store also sells mystery boxes which contain random foods. Included in this category are food stalls. To use a food stall, you must buy this dispenser and place it in a room in your house. Clicking on it will let you buy a random food from the stall set. You can also buy food from food stalls in friends' homes. 'Current' Carnival candy stall holder.png|Carnival Candy Stall|link=Carnival Candy Stall Cold drinks vending machine.png|Cold Drinks Vending Machine|link=Cold Drinks Vending Machine easter_treats_bunny_stall.png|Easter Treats Bunny Stall|link=Easter Treats Bunny Stall French patisserie mystery box.png|French Patisserie Mystery Box|link=French Patisserie Mystery Box Ice cream stand.png|Ice Cream Stand|link=Ice Cream Stand Okonomiyaki takeaway stand.png|Okonomiyaki Takeaway Stand|link=Okonomiyaki Takeaway Stand Oktoberfest take-out.png|Oktoberfest Take-out|link=Oktoberfest Take-out starpets_coffee_stall.png|StarPets Coffee Stall|link=Starpets Coffee Stall 'Discontinued Food Mystery Box/Stalls' Arabian_snack_box.png|Arabian Snack Box|link=Arabian Snack Box Chinese mystery food basket.png|Chinese Mystery Food Basket|link=Chinese Mystery Food Basket Mystery bento box.png|Mystery Bento Box|link=Mystery Bento Box Mystery ristorante box.png|Mystery Ristorante Box|link=Mystery Ristorante Box Category:Items